Ginny's Life
by Gennilouise
Summary: A look at Ginny's life now...


I OWN NOTHING J.K. ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>Ginny sat out in the orchard, waiting, she had nothing to do now for looked down at her protruding stomach, 'only two months to go,' she said to herself, Ginny had used glamour charms since finding out, she didn't want anybody to know.<br>Why would she? She'd looked up charms to hide it as soon as she found out she was pregnant.  
>Nobody knew. Not Hermione, not Ron, Not Harry, and not her family.<br>She was to scared to tell anyone, she was afraid they'd hate her, and call her a slut, and disown her, she didn't know what to do, when she lay out in the sunshine she removed the charms, she knew everyone had gone to diagon ally, to get school supplies, but this year, she'd told Molly she wasn't feeling well, and asked if she could get them for her, Molly had nearly insisted on staying home with her 'baby' as Ginny was her only girl, but Ginny managed to get out of it saying that she thought maybe she was just tired.  
>Ginny had managed to fool everyone at home, but when it came to school she didn't know what to do, she couldn't have glamour charms on, night after night, it was unhealthy, but she couldn't not have them on, either.<br>She was so confused about it all, she'd been hiding it form everyone for just over 7 months now, how could she tell them? They didn't even know about the night it was conceived, Ginny had been too afraid to tell them, even Harry, she trusted him more than anybody in the world, but she couldn't tell him, she knew they would've thought something was wrong, because she refused to play quittich, and she'd refused to go to the beach or swim, or wear anything that had short sleeves or legs, she covered herself up completely, she didn't want them to see the marks he'd left.  
>She felt them burning into her skin, they made her feel dirty, and she didn't know how to get clean, she'd often wondered if it would help her to tell someone, and relieve her mind, but then she was reminded that she had no-one to tell.<p>

She felt alone, because she was, she was alone with a secret she shouldn't have to keep.  
>One she didn't know how to hold onto anymore.<br>She had to tell them about Seamus, she didn't even know if he remembered, but she remembered.  
>She remembered screaming for him to stop, and to let her go, but he just kept kissing her, nipping at her skin, she tried to push him off her, but he only pushed himself onto her harder, she screamed for help. But no-one heard her. No-one helped her, no-one knew.<br>He'd been drunk and out of control after Gryffindor won the Quittich cup.  
>Everyone had been celebrating in the common room, he led her down the hallway, saying he wanted to tell her something, Ginny trusted him, and he used her.<br>She looked down at her stomach and decided her family needed to know, as soon as they got back she would show them.  
>She knew she wouldn't be able to say it, or tell them any part of the story without hysterics, so she was going to use the pencieve that Harry had given her in third year, to help her deal with her first year.<br>She replaced the Glamour charms and walked over to the house, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer with the way she was already walking, she couldn't imagine it being more obvious.  
>She walked into the house and said "Accio Pensieve" it flew down into her hands, she lay it down on the table, and removed some of her memories and placed them in a little glass container beside it writing a note saying "See me" and attaching it to the container, then she went up the stairs and packed all her belongings into her hand bag, using extension charms to hold everything, then she went down stairs to the living room, and waited for them to return, at about four in the afternoon they floo'd home, Ginny sat quietly, as they all appeared, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, George, Fred, Ron, Hermione and Harry, everyone had come over the night before for a big dinner, and Ginny had been very worried about all their reactions, but decided they needed to know.<br>She held the collection of memories in her hand, and as the tears built up in her eyes, she knew she needed to get it out before she burst into tears, all the hormones made her so emotional, and unlike the normal Ginny.

"I have something you need to see, all of you." then she held it out to them, the room had been loud before, but hearing Ginny's voice, everyone went quiet.  
>Harry took the memory, and put it into the pencieve, he sank his head in and was the first to see it.<p>

* * *

><p>He saw the watery memory appear, and an image of the Gryffindor party appeared, but no-one was there but Seamus and Ginny, somehow he knew it was the party though, they were dancing happily, laughing and twirling, Seamus picked up another drink, adding it to his already visibly influenced body.<p>

He leaned in and said to Ginny; "Follow me, I have something to show you, you'll love it!" Ginny smiled and followed hand in hand with Seamus, Harry followed along with them, Seamus lead Ginny to a dark corridor, and leaned in to kiss her, she moved back, and said; "Seamus, you know I love Harry, we can't do this!" but he ignored her, and moved his hand to the back of her head and forced the kiss upon her, Harry saw a lone tear escape her eye, as she tried to cry for held, Seamus just became more violent, and as she screamed for him to stop he hit her across the face, Harry tried to help her, forgetting he was in a memory, blood began to drip from her nose, and Seamus ripped off her top, Ginny cried out for help, but was only met with Seamus, clamping his lips over her mouth, and undoing his belt, dropping his pants to the ground and holding Ginny to the ground, the memory began to get fuzzy, as it moved to the girls dormitory, it was daytime now, early morning, Harry watched as Ginny sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom, he followed, hearing her sounds of distress and she vomited violently in the girls bathrooms, before breaking into tears, Harry could hear her yelling; "no, No, No! NO!" before dispersing into tears again.

The memory began to get fuzzy again, as Ginny sat in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, she was in tears, "Miss Weasley, with these symptoms, I believe you are correct, and I doubt your fertility is in question, judging from your family, I will do a quick test, but I do believe you are right." Harry watched Madam Pomfrey run her wand over Ginny's abdomen, "Positive. I will need to inform the head master of this, and of course the father."  
>Harry saw fear in Ginny's eyes, the he watched as she lifted her wand and said; "Obliviate." then the poor nurse shook her head and looked to Ginny; "Sorry dear, what were you here for?" "I - I came in with a head ache, you just gave me some pain relief, and said I could go? Can I still?" the nurse nodded and Ginny ran off.<p>

The memory fading into Ginny later, looking in the mirror, with her stomach showing, she only had a small bump, but he watched as Ginny charmed it, and it was unseen, then the memory flashed to The Burrow, Ginny stood terrified hugging Molly who seemed to have a knowing look, "Are you okay Ginny dear?" Ginny nodded and smiled and then the memory ended.

Harry lifted his head out of the pensieve and rushed over to Ginny hugging her then apparating away, ten minute later the family was waiting for Molly's reaction, she had her head in the pensieve, Arthur was yet to go, but watched terrified, Molly lifted her head in tears and ran to hug Ginny.

* * *

><p>The boys had all gone to find Seamus, none had come back, but Ginny sat crying on the couch.<p>

Arthur pulled his head out of the pensieve and disapparated away, Hermione sat in the corner rocking back and forth muttering; "I should have known." over and over again, Molly sat on the couch beside Ginny, saying; "I should have seen it. You hadn't talked or played quittich or been yourself all holidays. I'm a terrible mother!" and Ginny sat, feeling worse than she had when they didn't know, she had caused them this pain, she was the reason for all of this.

That was all she could think about.  
>A few stray tears escaped her eyes as she felt the tightening in her chest, it always happened when she'd had the cover up charms on too long, she lifted her hand to her stomach and uncovered her protruding bump, after repeating the charm as many times as she had, Ginny found she could do it wandless and wordlessly.<p>

Molly starred at her daughter as she sighed loudly, the constricting feeling gone, Ginny was able to breath properly, she placed her hands on her large stomach, and coo'd gently at it, Molly starred at her for quite some time, until Ginny said; "I'm due in two months." Molly let out a small whimper; "Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny turned with a blank expression; "I couldn't. I didn't know how."

Molly nodded, "There is nothing I can do, but live with it now," "That was my thoughts, yes..." "-Why didn't you tell me he raped you? That boy, Seamus. Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"He didn't mean to, he's not a bad guy, he doesn't deserve his life to be ruined over a mistake he made when he was a teenager,"<br>"But it's okay for it to happen to you?"  
>"well no, but-" Exactly! You didn't deserve this! This was his fault! No Ginny, he will pay dearly for this, trust me."<p>

Ginny's eyes filled with fear, she wished she hadn't told them, she knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't feel right inside of her, it didn't feel right, to let a good guy go to jail, then she stopped, and remembered, everything that had happened to her, was his fault right now.

It is his fault.  
>He must be a bad person, if her did this to her.<br>He must be.  
>She stepped closer, hugging her mother tight.<p>

Molly Weasley felt strange, she wasn't sure why, maybe it was because she had, had not enough to eat or because she could feel her first grandchild, pressed onto her, or Ginny's cold tears running down her neck, but she needed to think about what was happening, she wrapped her arms around Ginny, tightly, then released and pulled back,  
>"Ginny Weasley, we will get through this, we will be fine, you, my amazing daughter, are not at fault, you did what you could in such a situation. But right now, you need to sleep, Hermione, and you, go to your room, get some sleep, and I'll come and get you for dinner, sleep, no talking, you need to rest."<p>

Ginny nodded and reached for Hermione, to help her up the stairs, with the coverup charms on, Ginny was able to go up stairs, and sit like a relatively normal person, but when she had the charms off, she went back to being a pregnant woman, with a very large protruding bump.

When they reached Ginny's room, Hermione looked at her, "Are you having a boy or a girl, or don't you know?"  
>Ginny looked down, "I don't know."<br>"so you're going to leave it till it's born? That's nice, I like that idea, but how will people know what to get you at your baby shower? Oh I guess they could just get you light yellows and bright greens and whites."  
>Ginny didn't say anything,<br>"You are having a baby shower Ginny, how else will you afford to get everything needed for a baby?"  
>Ginny looked down, "I wasn't planning on keeping it."<br>Hermione looked shocked, "You can't abort now! It's too late!"  
>"I wasn't planning on keeping the baby, not the fetus."<br>Hermione sat on the bed, "But you look like you have such a connection? Why?"  
>"I am barely even seventeen! AND I WAS RAPED" Ginny whispered furiously at her as moved under the covers of her bed,<br>"But you're already the best mother that baby could hope for." Hermione said as she rolled over and went to sleep.

_Ginny walked around the strange house, it was a nice house, it was spacious, and it was large, she looked down to her stomach, and saw her baby was gone, she looked up, she could hear gargling from up the stairs, she quickly moved up them, she opened the door to the gargling, and saw Harry, he was sitting on a little pink chair, holding a little pink blanket, He was happy, he was smiling, Ginny moved closer to the blanket, and saw a little face, with bright red hair._

Then she woke up. "LILY! Lily! my little Lily," Molly rushed up the stairs hearing her daughters' cry, opening the door, Molly saw Ginny, she was covered in sweat, she didn't know what to do really, but she ran forward, and hugged her.  
>Ginny knew she couldn't give it up, even in her dream, everything seemed to fit.<br>"I think I know what I'm having." said Ginny, into her mother's shoulder, "A little girl, Lily, with Harry's eyes, and bright red Weasley hair." she half laughed half cried, she couldn't even figure out if this was a good of bad thing to do.

Molly smiled, "I had a dream like that when I was pregnant with you, strange isn't it. But darling, make no mistake the child won't have Harry's eyes, it's not Harry's child."

Ginny was reminded of the painful fact. "Mum." she said quietly,  
>"Yes dear?" Molly said even quieter,<br>"How would I go about the adoption process?" she said very seriously looking into Molly's eyes,  
>Molly kissed her head, "I don't know darling, but how about we ask tomorrow at your doctor's appointment,"<br>Ginny looked up shocked, "What! No! I will not go!" she began to shake,  
>Molly was unsure whether it was from pain or fear as she looked as if she might explode from emotions,<br>"Why Darling? Why no doctor? Wh - "  
>"No. -Now what is for dinner, I'm starving" Ginny said calmly changing the subject,<br>Molly looked away wiping tears from her eyes, she knew why. "ah, your favourite darling, casserole." she smiled,  
>"Mum, just because I got raped and am pregnant, doesn't mean I need special treatment. I've been doing just fine on my own, do you think I'm INCAPABLE?!" she said before rolling over and going to sleep,<br>Molly stood up and went back to the dining room where the boys were eating, the room downstairs was silent, "Hormones." Molly muttered before going into the kitchen.

Harry stood up, "ah, am I able to quickly catch a moment with Ginny now?"  
>Arthur smiled sadly and nodded, he hadn't spoken since finding out.<br>Harry walked up the stairs, made it to Ginny's room before knocking,  
>"come in." he heard her say glumly, Hermione had barely slept an hour unlike Ginny's four,<br>Harry slipped into the room and bent down beside the bed, "you couldn't even tell me?"  
>the room was dark but Ginny knew he was crying, "not even you…" she said,<br>"I don't know what to do Ginny, tell me what to do," he cried,  
>"Just hold me, I find it so hard to sleep, in this form, I just, I need to feel protected I think."<br>he slowly stood and fitted himself behind her on the bed, his arms around her, him pressing kisses into the back of her neck,  
>"what are we going to do?" he said,<br>"I can't keep it." she said,  
>from his jolt she knew he was shocked, "I can't it'd be unfair, she'd always be his, not mine or ours, it's not right, I can't have her feeling that." he understood,<br>"what ever you think's best," to think, this would be her last year of hogwarts, last year had definitely been eventful, but in the end, here she was, Harry was going to become a teacher at Hogwarts, if Ginny got her way, or he was going to become a Ministry official if the Weasleys got their way, or a Quittich player or Auror if he got his way.  
>In the new circumstances, it looked like Ginny would get her way.<p>

So together they lay, sleeping in each other's arms till Molly woke them the next morning, she didn't even seem bothered that they were in the same bed, she kissed both their heads and told them it was time to wake up.  
>They got out of bed, Ginny looked up to Harry to help her up, "Mum, what time are we going to the doctors?" she yelled,<br>"at one dear," Molly replied with a smile, Harry looked confused,  
>"I'm going to get changed Harry, go to Ron's room for a bit." she said sternly.<br>He did exactly as she said, Ginny changed into some baggy clothes, pulled her hair up, into a bun and looked into the mirror, then seeing her reflection she laughed,  
>"why do I bother," she joked to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny went down stairs and sat at the table, "Breakfast dear? What do you want?"<br>"EVERYTHING!" Ginny laughed, and surprisingly, so did Molly, "oh, I remember that! Now all the hormones are hitting because technically you're 'really pregnant' now." Ginny nodded,  
>while shoveling more food into her mouth. "Wait, remember?" Ginny said "Why would you have the 'hidden pregnancy' charms on, and know what it's like to hide them?"<br>"No reason. I ah read about it, I wanted to be informed." Molly said and walked away, a little too quick for Ginny's liking,  
>"I knew the math was wrong with Bill and you and Dads' wedding! Ha! He was born like five months after it!" Ginny giggled to herself.<p>

They apparated to the doctors just after lunch, and found the baby perfectly healthy, and with two months to go exactly.  
>They talked about adoption for a little while before they left for home, Molly seemed more on board now.<p>

The pregnancy continued on each week, it seemed Ginny was in a better state, but the boys weren't, they got awkward whenever she saw them, and even worse when she got even bigger! With just two weeks to her due date, Ginny hobbled into the kitchen, "Morning Mu- hello everyone? What's happening?" Ginny looked alarmed,  
>seeing her whole family, and their partners their, meant something BIG was up.<p>

"Ginny dear, come sit down!"  
>"not until you tell me who died, or had big ol' V come back?" Ginny half joked,<br>"Gin, you'll want to sit, we got news today, about, the case?" Ginny, on that note, took a seat,  
>"So you've been down here discussing it without me? Stupid git, I'm kind of in the middle of it whether you like it or not!"<br>"Gin, the news, ah"  
>"Spit it out!" Ginny said,<br>"Seamus, isn't getting the dementor's kiss." Hermione said,  
>"But-" Ginny began,<br>"No, Ginny, he's not getting it, because he killed himself in askaban this morning, while in holding." Ron said,

"I told you not to go to the officials! I told you! I didn't want his life to be ruined! He was a good guy! He- he didn't know what he was doing! He was drunk! This is our fault you know! I wasn't going to let him know! I was almost sure he'd forgotten! How could you do this! What am I supposed to say when I go back next year? Aye? Why's Seamus not back this year? Oh, he raped me while drunk, got me knocked up, I finally told my family, they called officials AND HE KILLED HIMSELF IN HOLDING!" Ginny sat back down, realizing she'd stood while getting angry,

"Dear, you can't go back next year?" Molly said,  
>"Ginny it'll be hell if you do, you can't do this!" Hermione added,<br>"Come on Ginny, I thought Harry and you were going to go live in one of his houses anyway?" Ron said,

"My seat's wet" Ginny said quietly, but nobody heard her,

"Gin that'd be far too long away from the baby!" Arthur said,  
>"Yeah Gin-bug, George and I still don't know the gender yet-"<br>"And it's kind of important so we know what to get you for it!" the twins said together,

"I'm not keeping it." she said quietly, but nobody heard her.

"We don't know the gender," Harry said morosely,  
>"But you'll need to know for zee names? No?" Fleur added.<p>

"No. I do not. We're not choosing names. Didn't any of you hear me? I'm not keeping it! Don't you get how awful it would be if we did? It'd always be the 'rape child' it wouldn't look like Harry, I'd be accused of cheating by the papers! It wouldn't get Harry's eyes! It would just be a painful reminder of that night! Don't you get it! You guys get awkward enough just with me being pregnant! Let alone having a baby in my arms! Remember the shakes? They were caused by that night! I was practically having seizures! And- NO I didn't wet myself! BUT- my chair is wet. Go get your asses moving and somebody get the midwife!" Ginny yelled.

"You do that better than Mum." said Ron following Hermione to the floo.

* * *

><p>Ginny laughed, before screaming "OW! THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Molly laughed and went to get the pain relievers.<p>

Three hours had passed, and the midwife had finally come to take Ginny to the hospital.

"Hello Ginny! Great to see you again, now if you'd like to just stand up and come with me to the floo, it's the safest way to travel when in labour, and you're already 5cm dilated so we've got to get a move on!" Ginny did as she said and went with her, as much as it hurt to do so.  
>They landed in St Mungoes Maternity ward and after that, Ginny couldn't remember much through the pain.<br>They'd had her on some serious medication though, she knew that much.

Seven hours after arriving, Ginny finny held her little girl in her arms,  
>"The second Weasley girl in generations!" she said to herself.<p>

The doctors took the little baby away, to get checked and such, and Ginny got moved to a recovery room.  
>She'd been far too out of it to see her daughter properly, but she saw the dark hair, and green eyes quite well.<p>

She drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up and hour later by her family wanting to see how the new mother was.  
>Birth in the wizard world was very different to the human world, no friends or family, not even the child's father was allowed in, only the mediwizards and midwives and such.<p>

Ginny opened her eyes gently, expecting the last nine months to all be a dream, however it wasn't.  
>She saw her brothers faces, they were way out of their comfort zones.<br>Harry was right up beside her holding her hand and ensuring she was comfortable.  
>Molly and Arthur were at the back, feeling so proud of their little girl, and of their first grandchild.<p>

As Ginny woke up more she sat up and said "Where's my baby?" just as she said that her midwife walked in holding the little angel, with her jet black hair, and wide green eyes, she looked so much like Ginny, if Ginny had Harry's dark hair.

She was a tiny little baby, the smallest child Ginny had ever seen, even when she went to the sessions with people who have adopted out, or been adopted into families, none of the photos or infants resembled this tiny little baby.

"She's tiny." Ginny said aloud and she held her little baby,  
>"She looks just like you," Said Hermione,<br>"Yez, Only wiz 'Arry's 'air!" Fleur said in her thick french accent.

Ginny wouldn't put her down for a minute, nobody else held her, nobody dared take that away from Ginny, her minutes as a mother, her time with her only child.  
>She knew she would have to give her away, but she didn't want to. This was her baby. "Isabella, Isabella Weasley." she said quietly.<br>"I thought you wanted to name her Lily?" Harry said,  
>"This isn't Lily though is it? Lily, is <span>our<span> child, Isabella is my child."  
>"So you're going to keep her!?" said Hermione excitedly,<br>"No. Because that would be unfair, but she is always going to be Isabella Weasley, to me."  
>"Our child?" Said Harry excitedly,<br>"Does this mean you will marry me?"  
>"Yes, Yes I will," Ginny replied.<p>

The gloomy room began to pick up.  
>"That's my sister you git!" Ron yelled as he swung for Harry, his brother's holding him back,<br>"Run Harry…" "...It's safer that way." said Fred and George.  
>"No. Ron, look at Ginny right now, holding her little baby girl. Now think. Or bugger off." Ron calmed down and sat in the chair in the corner of the room.<br>Things were looking up for Ginny, especially, cause she knew something the others didn't - Luna and Neville, had finally gotten together, and had been trying to have a baby for some months, but had recently found that Luna was infertile, therefore, Ginny had spoken to them, about adopting her child, as their own.  
>Just as Ginny smiled at the thought Luna and Neville ran in,<br>"We got here as fast as we could!" Luna puffed,  
>"Would you like to hold her?"<br>"Oh a girl! -Yes please!" Said Luna,  
>"Oh please just give Ginny a few more minutes before the adoptive parents arrive, I'm sure it wont be long now so-" Molly began, only to be interrupted by Ginny<br>"Mum, remember Luna and Neville? They graduated last year, and married over the summer. Only one problem, Luna can't have children. Here you go Luna, meet your daughter!" a lone tear escaped Molly's eye, and Ginny's too.  
>"She'll always be a part of your life too Ginny, you know that don't you?" Neville said,<br>"Oh Neville, she looks just like your Mum!"

"She's Beautiful." Said Ginny.

* * *

><p>Only months later, Harry and Ginny were married, Ginny's maid of honour and flower girl, were none other than Luna and Isabella. And soon after, Little Lily was born, with fiery red hair and perfect green eyes. After her two sons, Albus and Severus. And eleven years on, Luna and Ginny stood hand in hand, best friends as they'd been since the birth of Isabella. Waving goodbye to their little girls on their first train ride to hogwarts.<p> 


End file.
